


Gifts of Imperfection

by LettersFromAStoic



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAStoic/pseuds/LettersFromAStoic
Summary: Marie is insecure, and Kacey has to reassure her.





	Gifts of Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and not really any good. I make no claims to be a creative writer.

Marie is standing in the kitchen, her lower back pressed against the counter, supporting her weight, when Kacey walks through the door of their tiny, shared apartment in Boston. She can’t pinpoint what it is, maybe it’s the way that Marie has made a point to wait for her to come home, or the way that Marie doesn’t quite return her smile, but she knows that something is off. 

Kacey has to fight every urge to turn and walk back out the door, to put off whatever is coming for just a while longer, to preserve her life as is for just a few more moments.

“Kace.” Marie mumurs. “I think that we-“

Kacey interrupts. “I don’t know why you’re about to say what I think you’re going to say, but you don’t have to do…” Kacey hesitates, hyperaware of how fast her heart is beating, and looking down for a moment to hide her shuddering breath “whatever this is. I love you.” 

“This is not about love.” Marie responds quickly, with frustration. “I love you, but I am not the person you wanted me to be.” Kacey can see that Marie’s choking back a sob, and she’s hit with an overwhelming urge to go to her, to hold her like she has hundreds of times before. She doesn’t. 

Kacey shakes her head, exasperated. “You’re not the person I thought you were,” she admits. 

Marie throws her hands up, lets out a barely audible sigh, and starts to walk out of the kitchen, pushing past Kacey.

“-But.” Kacey says, grabbing Marie by the elbow and twisting her around. She knows that Marie is strong enough to fight back if she wanted to, but she doesn’t try to resist Kacey pulling her back. “People aren’t made for each other, they make themselves for each other.”

“What does that even mean, Kacey?” Marie says slowly, a mix of confusion and anger on her face.

“I don’t want to change who you are. I don’t know what I was hoping to find in you, but waking up next to you every morning is the only thing I want my heart to know.”

Marie looks like she’s about to say something, but Kacey cuts her off. “Wait, just- listen. I won’t get in the way of you being who you are,” she says, “or becoming who you’re meant to be, I just hope you’ll still want me standing beside you at every turn.”

Marie blushes, and when Kacey finally pulls Marie to her, she can feel her smile against her neck.


End file.
